


July 14th - Enemies To Lovers

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [14]
Category: Detroit:Evolution, detroit:become human, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: AdaNorth is amazing, DEArtfest, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I love these sapphic beauties, M/M, This fic is aimed to break certain people, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: More AdaNorth! I had a lot of fun writing this one actually and one day may return to it but for now you can have this little bit (It is a bit of a shorter one). Oh, and Jo? Sydney? I hope I do you proud (and maybe break you I'm not sure we'll see?)
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Kudos: 11





	July 14th - Enemies To Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> More AdaNorth! I had a lot of fun writing this one actually and one day may return to it but for now you can have this little bit (It is a bit of a shorter one). Oh, and Jo? Sydney? I hope I do you proud (and maybe break you I'm not sure we'll see?)

Around a month after the events at the warehouse, Ada reapproached Nines, asking for some android contacts to help her get back on her feet. Nines did so and sent her in the direction of North, who she was already presently aware of. What she wasn’t aware of was that North knew everything. How? She didn’t know. But North knew everything. This made their first interaction a little dicey.

“Why the fuck would I want to help you?” North sneered.  
“North, I know you’re angry. You have every right to be but you know that until you are a deviant it isn’t your choice. I wasn’t a deviant.”  
“You still murdered tens of MY family in cold blood.”  
“I know. And I will never forgive myself.”  
“What and you expect me to?”  
“No of course not I…”  
“Then get out and never talk to me again.” And with that final remark, Ada left without another word.

The next morning, at some ungodly hour, Nines heard a banging on the door of the apartment he shared with Gavin. Quickly, he slipped out of bed and moved through the dim apartment to reach the door before the knocking woke his already sleep deprived boyfriend. It was a shock to see North, dishevelled and angry.  
“Nines are you fucking serious!?”  
“Shhhhh. Gavin’s sleeping for once. Let’s do this outside.” he whispered as he closed the apartment door softly.

Nines quickly ushered North downstairs and out into the parking lot of their apartment building.  
“North what’s going on?”  
“You sent the chick who killed our people to find help from me?”  
“How did you find out about that, that was classified..”  
“Fuck you with your classified bullshit. She should be in jail!” If androids could go red with anger, North would have looked like a tomato.  
“North she didn’t know what she was doing… We forgive people. We help people. She wasn’t in control and you know that.” Nines was growing angrier at this point. He continued to hold himself together but the fact that she wasn’t understanding Ada’s situation was infuriating. “Please North. You have to give her a chance. Talk with her. Get to know her and not the machine she was before deviation. It’ll be worth your while. I promise.”  
“I can’t just forget something like that Nines!”  
“Well I’m going to make you. You’re meeting her at 10am at Capitol Park.”  
“What? Nines I…”  
“No excuses.”

A few hours passed and much to North’s chagrin, she was sitting in Capitol Park just waiting. This place was the home of a revolution. She was about to meet a woman who, until a few weeks ago, was killing androids for parts. It was horrifying to think about. There she was in the distance. Her blond hair could be seen from a mile away. She looked calm but both of them knew that they were both terrified of this moment.

“Hello North.”  
“Ada.”  
“So….”  
“Sooooo…”  
The awkward silence clung to the air. Both of them had so much to say yet they stood in stunned silence just… staring.

“I want to..”  
“I feel like..”  
“Go ahead..”  
“No please..”  
“Oh sorry I..”  
“No it’s fine..”  
They both laughed a little as they came to the end of the mess of interruptions. North signalled to Ada, smiling gently. There was something there that North hadn’t seen before. An innocence. An imperfection. A real person and not some mechanical killer.  
“I have so much to apologise for,” Ada began, “And it’s not just an apology for you. I have done horrible things and when I was deviated, I asked to be arrested. I thought that I wasn’t safe. But Nines gave me a chance and for that I will forever be in his debt. Without that, I wouldn’t have realised the truth about this world. The truth about being alive. Being someone with emotions and feelings. A little over a month ago I had never loved. And now I understand. And I just want help. I want to be accepted.”  
North looked at her wordlessly. She understood Ada. She had felt all of this when she deviated. That night was the scariest night of her life. But she was free. And now Ada was free; Ada didn’t need to be held accountable for all that she did as part of her programming. What kind of person would North be if she held her to that?

North smiled, “You remind me of someone. Someone who was lost and confused but learnt from their past. Learnt from their mistakes. Learnt from the people around them and grew as a result. That person was me. I’m sorry for judging you so harshly Ada. Deviation is scary as it is… I can’t imagine what you went through when you came around. I want to be here for you. I want to see you grow like I did.”

They didn’t know it yet but North and Ada were about to embark on a journey that caused them to grow together as their own people. But also as one heart.


End file.
